There are known various types of touch panels such as: a resistance film type capable of receiving input both from a pen and a finger; an electrostatic capacity type (it is also called analog capacity coupling type) capable of receiving input from a finger; and an electrostatic coupling type capable of receiving input from a pen (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2013-168032 and 06-119099 and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-535092).
The touch panels of the resistance film type include different types such as a four-line type, a five-line type, and a diode type which is called a seven-line type. For example, as for the five-line type, four electrodes are arranged on a lower electrode substrate, and an upper electrode substrate functions as a probe for detecting voltage, which detects an operation position. In contrast, as for the electrostatic capacity type, four electrodes are arranged on a lower electrode substrate, and the current flowing depending on the approach of the finger to a transparent conductive film is detected, which detects an operation position.